Mistakes
by Ilovegleethemost
Summary: One year ago Blaine broke Kurt's heart after graduation. Now, they meet again. But Kurt isn't the same man he used to be. Can Blaine win Kurt back? FutureFic!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt threw his head back and downed another shot of tequila. He felt his throat burn, but ignored it. By now, the feeling was normal. He slammed the glass down onto the counter and sighed. Reluctantly, he took out his phone. _12:02 a.m._ Today was the day. It has been one year. One year since Blaine broke up with him after graduation. Blaine left him with no good reason or explanation.

_(1 year ago)_

_Kurt was sitting on the couch watching Project Runway reruns when he heard a knock on the front door. It was the end of July and he wasn't really expecting anyone. Finn was away at football camp and Burt and Carole were both at work. He got up from the sofa and opened the front door with much curiousity. As he opened it, Blaine Anderson was revealed. Kurt felt his heart beat faster and he smiled._

"_I didn't know you were coming over." Kurt said seductively before pulling Blaine into a heated kiss on their front porch. Blaine kiss he back passionately, almost needy like. The pulled apart once they ran out of breath. After catching his breath, Kurt noticed the look on Blaine's face. It was sad, and empty. _

"_What's wrong honey?" Kurt asked as he pulled Blaine into the living room and onto the couch._

"_I can't do this anymore, Kurt."_

"_Do what?"_

"_I c-can't date you anymore."_

"_W-what?" He asked with tears in his eyes. He could literally feel his heart shatter._

"_Kurt, please don't cry. Just trust me, it's for the best. " Was all Blaine said before standing up and leaving the Hudmel household quietly._

_As soon as he heard the door close, Kurt collapsed into the couch and sobbed uncontrobably. He had no idea what just happened, but he knew one thing. Blaine Anderson would be impossible to get over._

(Now)

So here he sat, at the local gay bar in New York, drinking another shot. He couldn't see straight anymore and was pretty sure that he couldn't walk either. This had become a routine for Kurt. Every time something reminded Kurt of Blaine, he would go to the bar, drink as much tequila he could, and hook up with a random guy. After Blaine, Kurt couldn't date anymore. He couldn't. Not when he was still in love with him.

Kurt looked around and searched the bar for a guy to take home. He saw a few cute guys, but none that were worth talking too. He saw a hot guy at a table near the exit, but he had curly hair. Anyone that had a quality similar to Blaine's were an absolute no. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned his body to the opposite side.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A tall blonde guy asked Kurt. He had light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was very muscularly built and had on a tight shirt to show it off.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked sounding uninterested.

"Ken." _How fitting._

"You live around here Ken?"

"Yea, two blocks from here." He answered, trying to sound smooth. Kurt rolled his eyes and downed another shot.

"Let's go." Kurt said boringly as he pulled on his jacket and and headed out of the door, Ken falling closely behind.

They walked down the streets of Manhattan, Ken now leading the way. Ken continued at ask Kurt questions about Kurt, but he ignored them. Finally, when Ken asked if Kurt had a boyfriend, Kurt had had enough. He walked in front of Ken and stopped as they approached his apartment building.

"Look, let's not pretend that this is something it isn't. We both know that you aren't going to call me and you don't want a relationship. And even if you did, I don't. So let's go upstairs, fuck, and I'll go home in the morning. Sound good? Good." Kurt yelled. Ken nodded in response and went upstairs to his apartment.

"We have to be quiet. I just got a new roommate and he goes to sleep early."

"Whatever."

The couple entered the apartment quietly. The apartment was pretty nice. There was a large window at the back that showed a great view of the city. The room was furnished with white furniture and shiny appliances. The kitchen was beautiful and looked brand new, practically begging to be used. There was a short hallway with three doors. The first was slightly cracked and revealed the bathroom. The second door was completely shut, but light emitted from the bottom between the floor and door. Kurt guess that it was Ken's roommate. They approached the third door and Ken opened it naturally.

"Don't bother turning on the light." Kurt declared. Ken obeyed him and closed the door softly.

Before Ken had a chance to talk before Kurt pulled him down and connected their lips. The kiss was rough and hard. Hands were roaming all over bodies and hair was being pulled. Ken was feeling completely overwhelmed by lust. But Kurt felt nothing.

"You're so hot." Ken moaned as Kurt placed hard kisses down his neck.

"Don't talk." Kurt replied. And that was the last thing he remembered about that night.

(The next morning)

Kurt was suddenly awoken by a loud crashing noise. His eyes snapped open and he could immediately feel the pounding in his head.

"Sorry." Ken said as he picked up a desk chair that fell over. "I have to go to work. Can you get home by yourself?"

"Yea."

"Okay. My roommate made breakfast and he made extra if you want some."

"Thanks."

"Okay, well I wrote my number down in case you want to do this again. And I left some aspirin and water too. They're on the kitchen table" Ken explained. Kurt nodded, but didn't respond. He really wanted Ken to leave.

"Okay well, bye." Ken said nervously before making a quick exit out the door.

Kurt groaned and buried his face into the pillow. The smell of pancakes wafted into the room and just then, Kurt's stomach growled. He never stayed for breakfast after hook ups, but the smell of bacon filled his nostrils and he couldn't resist. He slowly got up and put his clothes back on, which took a few minutes since they were scattered throughout the room. He stepped out of the room and into the living room sluggishly, his head still pounding. He saw the kitchen table and saw that there was already a plate made. He practically ran to the table, not even looking at anything else, and sat down. He grabbed the fork next to the plate and stabbed into the small pile of pancakes on the round plate. Just as he went to swallow, he heard a voice.

"Oh my god." The voice whispered. Kurt knew that voice anywhere. He struggled to swallow the bite in his mouth without choking.

"Kurt?" The voice called again, sounding closer than before. Kurt slowly turned his body around in the chair and came face to face with the one and only Blaine Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt?" The voice called again, sounding closer than before. Kurt slowly turned his body around in the chair and came face to face with the one and only Blaine Anderson.

They both looked at each other in disbelief, but remained silent. So many emotions were inside him at once. Anger, hate, pain, love, lust, but mostly heartbreak. Blaine however, seemed perfectly content. _Seemed._ They each examined each other intensely, trying to capture how they each look. Blaine was a little taller, but still shorter than Kurt. His hair was slightly messy from sleeping and his pajama shirt and pants are wrinkled. Kurt, however, looked a complete mess. His hair was messy from sex, his clothes were wrinkled from being on the floor all night, and his face was pale.

"Please say something." Blaine asked quietly.

"Screw you." Kurt spat back quickly, startling Blaine. "How dare you ask me to do anything after all of the shit you've done to me. You have no right to even speak to me."

"Kurt I-" The younger man began before getting cut off.

"Don't. Don't create bullshit excuses for me to help clear you conscious and help you sleep at night. The fact of the matter is that you never loved me, and you don't have to stand here and pretend you did."

"You think you're the only one hurting here? I _did _love you." Blaine shouted back. "I still do." He added in a hush tone, but Kurt still heard him.

The taller man shook his head in disbelief and wiped the tears that began to pour from his eyes. His symptoms from the hangover were beginning to feel worse than before, and suddenly all Kurt wanted to do was leave. He stormed out the front door and practically ran out of the apartment building. The tears were freely falling from his face now, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to be home. Honestly, that wasn't all he wanted. But home was the only thing he could have at the moment.

_A/N- Thoughts? I wish that Blaine had a chance to explain himself, but that doesn't make good fan fiction! _

_Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I brought a pair of sai swords and I'm going as Chris Colfer :) What is everyone else being? I'm attemting to start writing good Author's Notes._

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bottling up you emotions isn't a good idea. Sure, when you push all you emotions away everything seems better. You can live your life without feeling pain every second. But at one point, all those emotions will come rushing to the surface and you will feel empty, broken, and weak.

So here Kurt Hummel is now. After a year of trying to forget Blaine Anderson, Kurt had an entire wall of pushed aside emotions. After seeing his ex this morning, the entire wall fell onto him and flooded his entire body. He didn't know whether to punch something, drink himself into oblivion, or go out and sleep with the first gay guy who crosses his path. But he couldn't do any of them. All he could do was lay on his bed and cry uncontrollably, gasping for breath. His hair was a mess, he was still in the same clothes he wore to the bar last night, and his face was drenched in tears.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open. Typically, if he was having a breakdown like this, he would run into the bathroom and clean himself up quickly. But right now he couldn't even manage to sit up. It felt as if all the strength has been drained from his body and all he was left with was himself. Himself and the desire for Blaine.

"Kurt? Are you home?" He heard the voice call. The hallway light shined through the bottom of his closed bedroom door and he heard footsteps leading to his door.

_Knock Knock_

"Kurt? Are you in there?" The voice called again. Kurt tried to respond, but apparently his voice was incapable of working as well. The door opened slightly and he heard a gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt what happened? What's wrong, Sweetie?" Rachel asked as she felt Kurt's head for a fever.

"I saw him." He managed to say softly. His voice sounded about as terrible as he looked.

"Who?" She asked as she rubbed soft circles on the small of his back.

"B-B-Blaine." The sobbing boy cried.

Rachel didn't say anything in response. Kurt felt a dip into his bed and arms wrap around his slim torso. He held her back tightly, almost anchoring himself to her, and encouraged her to hold him tightly in return. Soft lips pressed softly against his head and warm tears began leaking from her eyes as well.

"It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." She said shakily.

They both cried together for what felt like forever until they both fell asleep, still holding each other.

(The next morning)

Kurt's eyes opened slowly and he immediately felt a sting in them, reminding him of yesterday's events. Everything from pancakes with- Kevin? Kendrick? Kendall?- to crying with Rachel in bed. Just then, he noticed that Rachel was no longer in his bed. He began to get upset at the thought of Rachel leaving him, but was stopped by seeing her sitting at his desk doodling. She was wearing pink polka dot pajamas her hair was in a messy bun, and he eyes seemed very red and tired from crying.

"I would never leave you, so stop worrying." She said without looking up from the paper she was writing on.

"You know me too well." He replied groggily, while attempting to sit up.

"Being roommates for a year does that to friends." She said as she got up from the desk and handed him a cup of coffee in one of her gold star mugs.

"I made you an omelet if you want it." She said as Kurt sipped the brown liquid from the glass.

"You don't cook non vegan foods?"

"For you, I do."

Kurt nodded and began sipping his coffee again. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Rachel took a seat next to Kurt on his bed and began rubbing circles on his back again. He felt comfort around him and suddenly felt a little better.

"You don't have to tell me now or even at all. But I'm here for you. Always." She told him sweetly. Kurt nodded in response. He set his coffee down on his night stand and took a deep breath.

"Yesterday was the anniversary of the break up." Kurt began.

"So you went to SPLASH and hooked up with some naïve boy toy?" She said, referring to the bar a few blocks away.

Kurt hung his head in shame. Rachel and he had talked about his habit of doing this, and she didn't yell at him. She simply told him to stay safe and to go to the clinic every two weeks and get a check-up.

"Yea. So we went back to his place, I think his name was Kendall or Kevin, and we slept together. The next morning, he gave me his number and left me aspirin for my hangover."

"You were drunk again?" Rachel asked sadly. She didn't like when Kurt drank, especially not alone.

"I know. And when he left for work, he told me his roommate made extra breakfast for me. So I went to the kitchen and ate some after he left. And guess who his roommate is." Kurt finished.

"Wow. What are the chances? What is he even doing here?"

"I didn't stay around long enough to ask."

"What did you say?"

"We argued. I told him to save me the pity party and that he never loved me." Kurt explained, slightly shocked on how well he was telling the story without breaking down.

"What did he say back?"

"That he still loves me." He replied. She looked at him confusedly and took a few seconds to take in the information.

"So what now?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I haven't exactly figured that out yet. Part of me wants to forget it ever happened and hope our paths never cross again."

"And the other part?

"The other part wants to run back to his apartment and crawl into his arms." He answered honestly.

She nodded in understanding and laid he head on a pillow at the top of the bed.

"What do you think I should do?" Kurt asked as he lay next to her and mindlessly played with her hair. She thought about the question for a few minutes, trying to find a good answer.

"I think that only you can make that decision. But if I were you, I would talk to him and try to figure something out. If not, you'll always wonder what could have happened." She answered. Kurt nodded, but waited for her to continue.

"I know how much you're hurting. I've seen it and heard it all year. And I can't consider myself a good friend without telling you to at least try."

He knew she was right. And he knew he needed to talk to Blaine. If not to get back together, then for closure. Because obviously ignoring the heartbreak wasn't working for him.

"How?" He asked her. Because he honestly had no idea how he was going to talk to him.

"Go back to the apartment. I'm sure he'll be there and you can at least talk."

"Okay." He said before getting up and hopping into the shower.

**A/N- Okay who saw The First Time? Wasn't it phenomenal? I thought so too!**

**The music was amazing! Uptown Girl made me miss the Warblers even more! And how about those Klaine moments? Pure gold!**

**Anyway! I hope you liked it! Leave a review please!**


End file.
